mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Map
For a list of all islands available to visit from the map, see Islands. The Map becomes available after the player reaches level 4 and purchases Cold Island. Once available, the map appears in the menu bar, which is located in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen, and it is used to move between islands. In addition to Cold Island, after the map becomes available to the player, two entirely free islands are immediately unlocked: Gold Island and Ethereal Island. Shugabush Island is also another free island, unlocked after Air Island is purchased while Tribal Island and Wublin Island are unlocked after reaching level 10 and level 13 respectively. When a Friend is visited, the map of their archipelagos opens, enabling visits to all of their islands. The map will also show the places where Wishing Torches can be lit by visitors. If the Map menu shows a notification in its upper right-hand corner (designated by a "!"), it means that the player was invited to join a Tribe on Tribal Island. Once the Map is open, another notification is visible on the Tribal Island icon which the player can tap to go there. Once on Tribal Island, the invitation can be accepted or declined from the Tribal tab. 1C94D01E-99AD-4717-9744-CC074DC2D5A5.png|Faerie Island update PsychicIslandUpdateMap.png|Psychic Island update Msm2.2.4map.png|2.2.4 Map (main islands menu) Msm2.2.4mirrormap.png|2.2.4 Map (Mirror Islands menu) IMG_7288.PNG|The 2.2.3 Map During October 2018 A78CEF85-FA9A-49DE-9BF2-C6DC89587A89.png|Version 2.1.6 version (same as Version 2.1.3) 2.0.0 Map.png|The 2.0.0 Map, including the Mirror Islands 1.4.0 map.png|1.4.0 Map Select tribal island.png|The Map in the Summer of 2015 Map_dec_2013.png|The Map in December 2013 Island Menu 2.jpg|The Map during the Autumn of 2013 Map.jpg|The Map during the Summer of 2013 Issues with the Map Carousel The 'carousel' style Map introduced in version 2.2.4 was received with mixed emotions, with many users using the hashtag #oldmapselect to indicate their desire to return to a previous Map screen. Others praised its new sleek design but agreed that it needs to be refined. Given its recency, many of the issues and concerns raised are likely to be addressed in updates after 2.2.4 * A concern has been raised with regard to the immediate availability of Torch information. On the previous Map screen, if an Island or its Mirror Island counterpart had a Torches available to be lit, it would be indicated on the main tiles. Tapping a tile would then update the selected Island display and detail which of the two Island types had Torches available to be lit. The Carousel display has split up the Mirror Islands to its own Carousel that must first be switched to in order to see if any of them have Torches available to be lit, thus necessitating additional steps. ** Suggested solutions include showing the Mirror Islands on the same view in some way, or indicate two torches when the Mirror Island has a Torch available, and letting the Mirror button take the user to the Mirror Island, instead of opening a Mirror Island-specific carousel. * A big concern with using the map has been with the velocity of the carousel. Although it is possible for the player to tap-and-hold the arrows which turn the carousel clockwise/counter-clockwise until the desired Island is selected, this process is still much slower than directly tapping on the desired Island to select and/or visit it, especially if the desired Island is on the opposite side of the carousel - for example, from Plant Island to Shugabush Island. ** Suggested solutions include letting the user tap the Island graphic to either select it, or directly venture to that Island. *** Per one of the live streams (November 21st, 2018), this is something that the developers will be working on. * If the player is currently on Island 'A', open the map, rotate the carousel to select Island 'B', the Collection book is opened and closed, the map is re-opened with the carousel on Island 'A'. * Opening and closing the Help menu while on the Map screen will not return the player to the Map screen; they will exit out to the regular Island view. * The Mirror button is enabled for Islands that have no Mirror equivalents. This is only noteworthy because the Collection book button does disable when there is no Collection book for that Island. ** This is as intended as this way it is still relatively easy to access the Mirror Islands carousel, regardless of the currently selected Island in the Main carousel view. * Tapping the Mirror button for an Island that has no Mirror, then tapping the Main button returns the user to Plant Island selected in the Carousel. ** This is normally expected behavior, given that Mirror Plant Island would be selected in the Mirror Islands carousel view, and switching to Main would thus select Plant Island in the Main carousel view. From a user experience point of view, this could be argued both ways. Notes * Category:Islands Category:Game Mechanics